The Devious Way
The Devious Way is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the thirty second episode overall. Plot Donald confronts one of the new ballast hoppers at Arlesburgh, who have most likely been causing the trouble, who tells him that if he wants to find the culprit, he should look for the number on the hopper. Donald's driver calls the yard manager at Tidmouth, who checks the switch lists. Out of the 14 trains delayed, nine have had Hopper 006 and four have had Hopper 003. They are likely to be causing the problem, as all of the other trains with ballast hoppers have not been delayed. At Knapford, Donald tells Diesel the message he received from Duck and Douglas. Diesel advises them to keep an eye on the two hoppers, while Diesel thinks of a way to stop the trouble. Donald also recalls the event with the Spiteful Brake Van, which is one of the events which stopped the trucks from playing tricks. Diesel asks Peter to recall the events with the Break Van and S.C.Ruffey, while in front of the trucks, so they pass the word around, not to mess with them. Toad and Douglas fill him in on the incidents, and the trucks begin to chatter frantically. From then on, there was a decrease in trouble on the Little Western. One day, Diesel hears Hopper 006 talking to the trucks and asking them to cause trouble for them, even though they are reluctant. The Hopper believes the stories about Douglas and Oliver are fake, but Diesel assures the Hopper they are real. Diesel confronts the Hopper, who is the one getting the trucks to do his dirty work. Diesel concludes that the trouble wont stop until Hopper 006 has been dealt with. Characters * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Peter * Diesel * Toad * Hopper 006 * Hopper 007 * Troublesome Trucks * Rex * James (does not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * S.C. Ruffey (does not speak) * The Spiteful Brake Van (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Alice (cameo) * Sheffield (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Alice and Mirabel (cameo) * Brian (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) Voice Cast * WildNorWester as the Narrator and Diesel * Geebmachine as Duck * Evsta101 as Donald and Douglas * David Moyle as Peter * Zack Wanzer as Toad * TheExceeder as Hopper 006 * Jman112 Gaming as Hopper 007 * Bourbon-BobJimmy as Rex Trivia * Part of this episode's script was released for people to audition for different characters. * The title is a deliberate reference to the TVS episode 'The Thomas Way'. * Aside from a single montage, all scenes in this episode take place in yards. * Flashbacks to the stories 'Break Van' and 'Toad Stands By' are recreated. * TheExceeder, Zack Wanzer and Jman112 Gaming join the voice cast as Hopper 006, Toad and Hopper 007. * There were some container flats moving off apparently all by themselves. WildNorWester confirmed it was Iris taking them away, but she was already offset when WNW was recording. * This episode aired a day early because it was the day before the Easter weekend. * This is the first episode since Douglas the Brave where Donald and Douglas appear in black. Goofs * In the trailer, the 'Break Van' flashbacks showed Donald and Douglas with nameplates on. This was corrected before the episode was released. * While Peter and Toad were talking, Patrick passes Toad first with his train. Then seconds later, he was seen again passing Peter. Gallery TheDeviousWayTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Hopper007.jpg TheDeviousWay3.jpg TheDeviousWay.jpg TheDeviousWay1.jpg TheDeviousWay2.jpg Hopper006.jpg TheDeviousWay8.jpg.png TheDeviousWay7.jpg.png TheDeviousWay6.jpg.png TheDeviousWay5.jpg.png TheDeviousWay4.jpg Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 STMY Category:Sodor: The Modern Years